walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Warren (Novel Series)
Alice Warren is a comic-adapted character first encountered in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. She is a resident and a nurse of Woodbury. Alice is very useful when it comes to needing medical assistance, as she learned all of her medical skills from Dr. Stevens. She later joins the prison survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Alice's life before or as the outbreak began, except she was from Atlanta and went to Georgia State University. Prior to the outbreak, she was an interior design student. Post-Apocalypse After outbreak occurs, Alice holed up in her own university, in her dorm. It was turned into a "safe haven", though as time went on Alice abandoned her shelter and eventually came to live at Woodbury. Woodbury, Georgia Alice is shown to be a quick learner, often picking up medical procedures after watching Dr. Stevens perform them only once. While living in Woodbury, she was Stevens' assistant. One night Lilly came to her, Stevens and Martinez with a plan to end The Governor's regime. Alice was the first to agree that it was best for the town and joined the others. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where The Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However, The Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of The Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican stand-off in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need The Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end The Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, The Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance. Reminding them he could have killed them easily. Even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath, Lilly cursed The Governor. Main Article: Alice Warren (Comic Series) Death ;Killed By *The Governor While covering the prison survivors' escape, Alice is shot in the knee. On the ground, she manages to take out another soldier before her gun is knocked away by the Governor, who then proceeds to shoot her in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alice has killed: *At least one Woodbury soldier *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dr. Stevens Alice was Stevens' assistant, and was believed that he had a crush on her. They were always together and trusted in each other. After his death, Alice shot the lurker who bit him. Alice began crying after this. Stevens told her to keep going, and that he is only "evolving" instead of dying. The party then chose to leave Stevens behind. Caesar Ramón Martínez Though they were rarely seen interacting, it is revealed during the novel ''The Road to Woodbury ''that Alice had a crush on Martínez. Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" Trivia *Alice's last name is mentioned by Lilly while she lists the people who died during Prison attack, in "The Fall of the Governor". Category:Woodbury Category:Medics Category:Deceased Category:Novels